The standard loading dock lights for loading and unloading tractor trailer vans usually have long cumbersome arms and get damaged easily in heavy traffic areas at loading dock facilities. Loading dock lights with arms, elbows or extensions break in usage over time. They are costly to keep repairing, costly with the down time of no light when broken and get in the way of the forklift, forklift driver and payload. The short body pipe mount and door jamb loading dock spot light is an economical alternative. The standard loading dock lights for loading and unloading tractor trailer vans usually have long cumbersome arms and get damaged easily in heavy traffic areas at loading dock facilities. Many loading dock spot lights have been developed to light a tractor trailer van or other vehicles.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,458 discloses a dock light. This invention requires a powered cooling fan to prevent the unit from overheating. It is also extensible by means of a gooseneck arrangement. Such an arrangement can be susceptible over time to wear and the effects of gravity. The present invention does not use such a system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,414 discloses a modular cantilevered electrical light fixture. The nature of a cantilevered light is susceptible over time to wear and the effects of gravity. The present invention does not use such a system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,016 discloses a dock fan and light cantilever-mounted articulated multi-arm utility support assembly. As in the prior inventions, a cantilevered light is susceptible over time to wear and the effects of gravity. The present invention does not use such a system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,898 discloses an electrical lighting support assembly. As in the prior inventions, a cantilevered light is susceptible over time to wear and the effects of gravity. The present invention does not use such a system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,193 discloses a less than 360 degree lamp swivel. This invention describes a swivel which connect two or more articulated swing arms mounted to a fixed structure on one end with a lamp on the other end. As described herein, such an arrangement is susceptible over time to damage, wear, and the effects of gravity. The present invention mounts directly to a solid structure, which renders it less vulnerable to damage and wear.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,552 discloses a lamp swivel. Again, this invention describes articulated cantilevered arms which will droop over time, and are more vulnerable to external damage than is the present invention
U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,314 discloses a light fixture with internal connection zone. This invention is concerned with means to connect internal lamp wiring in a tubular, extended arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,955 discloses a swivel device for mounting a spotlight. This invention is limited to a bidirectional swivel mount for a light, not specific to a loading dock.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,413 discloses a combined light and light support bracket. This invention uses an articulated support arm with a junction box and switch arrangement mounted near the light fixture itself. This invention is highly susceptible to damage from fork lift trucks and the like.